vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lars Alexandersson
|-|Tekken 6= |-|Tekken 7= Summary Lars is the Rebel Leader Yggdrasil and one of the protagonists of the Tekken series. When he and his group attacked Bosconovitch's lab he was engulfed by the explosion of a Jack robot, which caused Lars to lose his memory. After the event he set out on a quest to find out his identity, accompanied by a robot girl named Alisa. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly High 6-A Name: Lars Alexandersson Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his 30s Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Former Tekken Force Officer, Rebel Leader of Yggdrasil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Has completely mastered Shorinji Karate and Military Based Martial Arts, Skilled at using firearms, Vehicular Mastery, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation and resistance to it, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Can generate shock waves Attack Potency: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Stronger than Base Heihachi and Azazel, stalemated both Kazuya and Jin) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Azazel and Jin) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Is stronger physically than characters, which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease, is comparable with fighters like Kazuya and Jin) Striking Strength: City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Kazuya and Jin) Stamina: Very high, is a skilled martial artist. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with shock waves, tens of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Mobile phone, pistol and a mini-gun (A weapon, which Lars can use in the Campaign Mode) Intelligence: Gifted (Lars was a former officer of the Tekken Force, mastered the advanced karate-based style Shorinji, mixed with unarmed combat skills obtained in the strongest military organization in the world, which became an independent state. Has extensive combat experience in battles with the forces of soldiers and equipment, and in the battle with a variety of superhuman and monsters from the semi-robots, cyborgs and androids, to demons and demonic entities) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ark Blast:' Lars shocks the opponents with his hands enveloped by lightning. *'Lightning Screw:' Lars launches the opponent into the air with a kneeing and a kicks performed in a quick succession. *'Zeus:' Lars charges in the palm of a large amount of chakra and lightning attacks an enemy with an uppercut palm. *'10-Hit Combo:' Lars gets a few melee strikes the enemy, followed by a punch technique "Zeus", which Lars throws opponent high into the sky. Lars continues combination immediate movement in the form of lightning in the sky, followed by lobed adversary. Appearing over the opponent, Lars gets a few more punches charged with lightning, and then finishes the enemy with a powerful charge of Zeus in the stomach, driving the enemy into the ground. *'Rage Art:' Lars punches the opponent hard in the chest, follows up with three more punches and finishes with his Zeus move. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6